


The Churro Fic

by PeteWentz



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeteWentz/pseuds/PeteWentz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick gets a little frisky in Spain</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Churro Fic

The churro fic

Pete had always loved trying new food. Every time the boys were on tour, he was always up for trying the latest culinary dish around. Patrick knew this. Churros were petes favourite. Patrick knew this also. So that magical night in Spain after the show, patrick decided to really give pete a taste of what he could give him. 

Andy and joe were in the room below the other two, probably weightlifting and watching teletubbies or something. When pete came into the room patrick was already there. He sat there motionless, as if he was waiting for pete. 'Hey big boy' he cooed to pete, standing up and pacing towards him. Pete looked startled but welcomed patricks greeting. Suddenly patrick had shoved his tongue right down Pete's throat, licking at his oesophagus. His tongue travelled down Petes windpipe, caressing his trachea down into his lungs. 'Mmm baby' patrick moaned. How he said this with his tongue halfway down Petes throat idk. Pete found it hard to breathe, choking on patricks own tongue.   
'PATRICK STOP' he yelled, and patrick retreated from petes mouth, eyes glistening. 

'Come to bed bby' he whispered, dragging the blonde emo fuckboys hand into the bedroom. Pete was literally easier to seduce than a moldy hot dog so patrick was in it for good. He threw pete back onto the bed and growled at him. Like literally, he growled. Like a hippo or smthin. It was weird Af but pete went with it because his massive dingalong was hard for his 5"4 fedoraman child. 

'I have a SUPRISE for you baby' Patrick said, pulling out a single churro from his bedside drawer. Pete looked confused but was like 'OMFG I LOOOOVE CHURROSS'  
Patrick smirked and said 'I know you do bitçh.' And with a snap of his magical music fingers, Patrick had completely undressed pete so he was naked as like new born baby, lying on the bed. 

'Look under the pillow' Patrick ordered, and pete pulled out another churro. Where was patrick going with this like¿?   
'Patrick wtf'  
'SSILENCE CHURRO BITCH BABY' PATRICK YODELLED, FLIPPING OVER HIS SUGAR COATED LOVER AND SHOVING THE CHURROSS UP HIS ASS:000  
Pete moaned for the sugary goodness to penetrate him more and more as patrick fucked him hard with the churro. The CINAMMON burned Petes ass so good. It began to break apart into Petes ass and into pattys hands so GUEES what? THAT S RIGHT MORE CHURROS

Patrick said 'you want more'   
'YES YES MASTER MORE'  
'Okie dokie DOOO' so patrick pulled out another like 46 churros and began licking them all, and then shoving them into Petes ass, one by one by one. It was like a never ending system!  
'Sing for me daddy' pete begged. Patrick kept thrusting hard as he sang;  
'WHAO   
WHERE DID THE CHURRO GO'  
He screamed as he shoved another edible fun stick into pete. Pete was literally coming apart at the seams, churros pouring out of his eyes and shit.   
Patrick was having so much fun laughing and singing and shoving churros in pete that he didn't realise that something had gone horribly wrong. 

PETE HAD TURNED INTO A CHRRUO 

Patrick stopped, and fell onto his back. 'Petey?' He whispered, caressing his churro Face. But pete didn't reply. Because he was a churro. 

After all this exciting churro action patrick was feeling peckish. That's right. He ate pete. But Dw it's okay bcause pete turned into a churro so technically it wasn't cannibalism. Then patrick came because pete was literally inside him. It WAs FICKING dope. 

The end <33333


End file.
